


Two Becomes Three

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Prompt me, fitzsimmons family, tw birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Prompt:  Ayla's Birth on the Zephyr.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Two Becomes Three

As had been the case for the last two weeks Fitz found himself unable to sleep despite the exhaustion of the day that seeped into his every bone. Going into the time stream was just as difficult as Jemma feared it would be. Even more so was having to work through the nightmare of losing the team or the Chronicoms winning at that specific time point and having to rerun the simulation trying something new. He shuddered away the memory of Deke laying dead on Malick’s floor.

The other reason for his restlessness lay upon his chest, Jemma too exhausted not only by the work but her pregnancy had her nearly asleep on her feet not long after dinner. And despite her growing belly she had not changed her favorite sleeping position, curled against Fitz’s chest so he could hear his heart beating. This had allowed FItz to sleep most nights with his hand on her belly. Feeling at first the little flutters and now more forceful kicks of their precious little star. 

Enoch had said it wouldn’t be long. Based on the ultrasounds Jemma was actually overdue and with each day that passed Fitz felt himself grow more tense. Both excited to meet their daughter yet terrified about the new chapter they were embarking on. 

As if to put his mind at ease there was a forceful kick to his hand and FItz smiled. 

“Don’t worry Little Monkey,” he said quietly and earned another kick in response. 

Fitz smiled hand still on Jemma’s stomach when he felt something different under his palms. The feeling of something tightening up for a few moments before letting go. Fitz looked up to Jemma who was still fast asleep. 

Fitz waited for another twenty minutes and didn’t feel another. Satisfied that it was either his mind playing a trick on him or one of those Braxton Hicks Enoch and Jemma had been talking about. With that he kissed the top of Jemma’s head and snuggled into the pillows. Content to eek out a few hours of sleep before morning broke.

\-------------------------------------------

Jemma’s eyes flew open in horror at the feeling of a warm puddle quickly growing beneath her in the bed. She’d barely sat up before Fitz let out a scream as the puddle reached him and rolled out of bed and crashed to the floor.

“What in the blood hell,” He shouted as he peered over the bed to see Jemma looking down in shock. Tears in her eyes and a smile of her face. 

“I do believe my water just broke,” she said and her smile faded when a contraction hit her and she was forced to braced against the bed. 

Fitz scrambled to his feet, only tripping over the blankets once, to get to her side to rub her back.

“ENOCH!” he bellowed. More grateful than ever that his centuries old best friend/unconventional mid wife had been part of many births during his time on earth.

Enoch appeared in the door just as Fitz felt Jemma relax and the contraction end. Fitz couldn't help but smile Enoch was in the Pajamas Jemma had given him after they’d found out he charged in his pod in his suit each night. Jemma spent a few nights neatly embroidering his name on it.

“My water broke,” Jemma said as she leaned against Fitz for his comfort and support. 

The pair might as well told him they were going to have morning tea with how calmly Enoch reacted.

“Very well, I shall meet you in Medical shortly,” he said before he left.

Fitz and Jemma didn’t move as they allowed themselves a few moments of their embrace. The last minutes before two became three. 

“We’re going to have a baby today FItz,” Jemma said the emotion of it all gave a waiver to her voice

“We are,” he said and nuzzled her neck. “In case I don’t say it enough today, I love you so much I think my heart might burst. And while I thought there was only room in my heart for you I was mistaken because it now has you and Ayla”. 

“Oh Fitz,” Jemma breathed and turned in his arms, her lips just brushing his, when she hissed in pain and another contraction hit. 

Fitz cradled her against him and hit the timer on his watch. He’d thought he’d be tracking these for hours before the water broke...unless.

“Jemma?” he asked quietly “when did you start contracting?”

For a few moments there was only the sound of her controlled breathing as she swayed with him. “Lunch yesterday,” she said between breaths. But they weren’t regular or too terribly painful. I thought they were more Braxton Hicks”.

Jemma straightened up with a groan “These are definitely not those, now get me the top I made for the birth and get changed so we can get down to medical.”

Fitz knew now was not the time or the place to tell Jemma she should have said something and knew he would feel much better once they got set up and Enoch did an initial check to see just how far along things were. 

\---------------

Fitz held Jemma’s hand, slowly counting to 10, as another contraction wracked her body. This one seemingly right on the heels of the ones before. Neither one of them knew just how long it had been since her water had broken, since they labored through contractions, and finally been pushing. 

Enoch assured him it was normal and that Ayla was getting into position. But seeing Jemma in so much pain was almost too much for FItz to bear. He had been half tempted break from their hiding spot to find the best hospital the galaxy had to offer.

“Jemma Simmons,” Enoch said peering up from between her legs “you are doing a most excellent job and I do believe a few more pushes should suffice.” 

Jemma let out a watery gasp and fell back against the pillows to catch her breath. Fitz didn’t let go of her hand instead kissed it tenderly before wiping her brow with the cool rag. “Almost there,” he whispered “you are amazing Jemma, nothing short of amazing.” 

While she took a few moments to rest Fitz looked around the room for what had to be the 100th time to assure that everything was ready for when Ayla arrived. Every item from the warming table to a diaper to her first outfit all laid out and ready to go. 

“Get ready,” Enoch said his eyes on the monitor as the contraction began to build.

Fitz helped Jemma back into position, not needing to watch the monitor to know that the contraction was building, Jemma’s vice like grip on his hand starting to attempt to fracture every bone in it was all he needed.

“Now Jemma Simmons!” Enoch said.

Fitz started his counting and when he hit 5 a small scream slipped from Jemma’s lips and his heart skipped a beat. 

As he reached 10 he was prepared for Jemma to take her break but the monitor showed another contraction.

“Do not stop, I can see her head,” Enoch informed.

Jemma let out another cry of pain and Fitz felt helpless and wished he could take her pain.

“Almost there, keep going” Enoch said as he shifted his position. “Bestie, place the blanket on her stomach.”

Fitz did as he was told best he could with Jemma crushing his hand, the tears welling in his eyes from her cries of pain and the knowledge his precious little star was almost there. With the blanket ready he turned his full attention to Jemma, holding her hand with both of his. 

“Come on Jemma,” he said.

At that Jemma let out her loudest scream yet followed by tears. Enoch rising up with a squirming, crying baby in his arms.

“It is as we predicted, a girl, congratulations” He said. Jemma opened the top of her gown for Enoch to lay Ayla on before he covered her with the blanket Fitz had laid out, cleaning some of the after effects of arriving into the world. 

Jemma sobbed and showered the top of her tiny head with kisses, the tiny cries slowing slightly at her mother's touch and voice. 

“Leopold Fitz,” Enoch said, holding up a pair of forceps to cut the cord. FItz hadn’t even noticed him still working, too transfixed on Jemma and Ayla to notice. With a shaking sob of his own he cut the cord to Enoch’s nod of approval. 

“Hello my Sweet Girl,” Jemma cooed at Alya who still cried in her arms. 

Jemma turned her attention to Fitz as another contraction started the next step in the process, one Fitz would be far less excited to see based on his response to the cat liver all those years ago. “Go get her cleaned up like we practiced while Enoch finishes up here.” 

Fitz found himself at a loss for words, only able to kiss Jemma before he picked up his precious daughter for the first time. He cradled her against his chest for the few steps before laying her into the warmer. Her cries continued to echo in the small room and the sound was the sweetest thing he’d ever heard.

He took her weight and length measurements “20.5 inches 6 pounds 2 ounces” he called knowing Jemma would want to know. 

“Hey now Monkey, let’s get you cleaned up and I bet you will feel much better” Fitz said and used the damp rag to help clean her up a bit more. A proper bath would need to wait until things were a bit more settled. Satisfied she was as clean as he could get her he put what he’d thought was the impossibly small diaper on, followed by a simple pink sleeper and matching hat, both adorned with shooting stars. Ayla embroidered delicately on the breast. The last piece was the matching blanket, Fitz never asked where Enoch had found it, in awe of what the Chronicom could find on his supply runs. Fitz swaddled her up and felt his tears begin anew just as Ayla’s faded away. Content to be warm and coddled in her father’s arms.

Fitz wanted to bottle this moment forever and savored the moment before he turned back to the bed, pointedly NOT looking in the metal trays as he knew exactly what would be in there, where Enoch was helping Jemma to settle into the recovery bed already in her fresh, clean nursing pajamas. 

Jemma held her arms out, more than ready to hold her baby girl again.

Fitz didn’t delay any longer and kissed Alya once more before he laid her into Jemma’s arms. 

Ayla’s bright blue eyes studied them both for a moment before the content of being warm and cuddled wasn’t enough and she let out an unhappy grunt. Jemma worked swiftly to allow her to nurse. Jemma was unable to take her eyes off of her as she cooed to her quietly. 

Fitz looked around the room to find that Enoch had worked quickly. With most everything cleaned up and the items for Ayla’s medical work ups ready for later. Fitz caught him just as he was about to leave.

“And just where do you think you are going?” he asked as he tried to sound stern but was still far too emotional for such a feat. 

“Morning chores, I don’t want to be the proverbial third wheel on your family time,” He said with a nod. 

Fitz shared a quick look with Jemma before he motioned Enoch back in.

Enoch followed looking slightly confused “Is there something wrong, does Jemma Simmons require additional medical attention?”

“I’m fine Enoch,” Jemma assured.

“But as you said, this is a special time for our family,” Fitz said and clapped Enoch on his shoulder “and you are part of that family and Jemma and I had a very important question for you.”

Enoch looked at them in silence and Jemma took that as the go ahead.

“We wouldn’t be alive, we wouldn’t have found each other not once but twice, and we wouldn’t have Ayla without you Enoch,” she said, the tears already starting. “As far as we are concerned you have been family for a long time.”

“But as there is no way to ever repay you,” Fitz picked up as his eyes again darted to Ayla. “We at least wanted to show you that you are part of our family and ask that you be Ayla’s Godfather.” 

By now Ayla had finished her first meal and was fast asleep in her mother's arms.

“That is the greatest honor I have ever been bestowed and I am humbled to take this title,” Enoch said with a small bow before coming over to the bed and ran a gentle finger along her sleeping face. “And I shall care for and protect her, as I always will you my Best Friend and Jemma Simmons.”

With that Enoch straightened up “I shall prepare the morning meal and tea. Then we will proceed with the medical work up of Miss Ayla.”

“Thank you Enoch,” Jemma said as he departed leaving the new parents alone for the first time.

Jemma moved over in the bed to make room for Fitz who had to restrain himself from jumping into it to be closer to his wife and daughter. Once he had settled he held his girls close and silently thumbed his nose at the Cosmos and their bloody curse.

“You did amazing,” he said.

“You didn’t pass out,” Jemma added with a playful nudge.

“Couldn’t miss this,” he countered. “We’ve created so many amazing things, saved the world countless times, and on our way to solving time travel for the second time….but I don’t think those even hold a candle to her.”

Jemma murmured her agreement and Fitz eased Ayla from her arms to his before kissing her on the forehead. He knew from their research that the adrenaline would wear off and her body would need rest about this time. 

“Sleep now Jems,” he said “we have all the time in the world”.

End


End file.
